


Espada y peinado

by youkosaiyo



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, quien había observado desde su lugar, las acciones del rubio; se apresuró a ir en su ayuda, por suerte, no requirió hacer uso de la fuerza, fue suficiente hablar con ellas, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría le dio su número telefónico, quizás se debía al hecho de estar casi desnudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Así te conocí

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Jonny Bravo y Samurái Jack no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Van Partible y Genndy Tartakovsky y emitida por Cartoon Networt. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, entre otras cosas.

 

Resumen: Jack, quien había observado desde su lugar, las acciones del rubio; se apresuró a ir en su ayuda, por suerte, no requirió hacer uso de la fuerza, fue suficiente hablar con ellas, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría le dio su número telefónico, quizás se debía al hecho de estar casi desnudo.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Espada y peinado

 

—

 

Capítulo 1.- Así te conocí

 

Fue a la lavandería con la única intención de conquistar nenas, pero ese parecía ser su día de mala suerte; no había en el local una sola mamacita, de hecho —salvo por un hombre, unas máquinas adelante—, estaba desierto. Hizo una de sus rutinas para exhibir sus músculos (por si alguna mujer entraba), se quitó la camisa y la metió a la lavadora junto al resto de ropa sucia.  
Sin nada qué hacer, Johnny se dedicó a observar al otro único ser viviente en el establecimiento. El extraño se dio cuenta inmediatamente y lo observó también, aunque un poco incómodo.

—Hola —saludó el hombre. Asiático, joven, pero no tanto, la única prenda que llevaba era una extraña ropa interior y sandalias de madera.  
—Hola —respondió Johnny. El rubio perdió el interés en la conversación, un grupo de sensuales chicas que salían del club de boxeo junto a la lavandería pasaron por su rango de visión. Salió de prisa para intentar conquistarlas, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser golpeado sin contemplaciones.

Jack, quien había observado desde su lugar, las acciones del rubio; se apresuró a ir en su ayuda, por suerte, no requirió hacer uso de la fuerza, fue suficiente hablar con ellas, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría le dio su número telefónico, quizás se debía al hecho de estar casi desnudo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo Jack en tono preocupado, Johnny se levantó con cierta dificultad.  
—¡Oh, cielos!, ¿anotaron la matricula?   
—Tal vez debería ir al médico —el rubio negó con la cabeza; ya se encontraba más repuesto. Johnny sacó su peine y espejo para arreglar su enorme copete.  
—Hola guapo —dijo Johnny besando su reflejo, aquello, causó que una sonrisa en Jack; jamás se había encontrado con alguien como ese rubio. Le agradaba.

 

…

 

Jack se había mudado a la ciudad meses atrás; tenía un pequeño dojo que, si bien, contaba con algunos estudiantes, no eran los suficientes para pagar las cuentas, por suerte, un amigo le había ayudado a conseguir un trabajo como maestro suplente. No se quejaba, tenía buenos compañeros y sus alumnos parecían disfrutar sus enseñanzas.  
Pronto serían las pruebas de atletismo, por lo que las prácticas se habían extendido más de lo usual.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Jack sonriéndole a los exhaustos niños. Se despidió de ellos permitiendo que sus alumnos se retiraran a las duchas, mientras él, guardaba sus cosas.

Concentrado en su labor «pero igualmente alerta», se percató de una presencia a sus espaldas, volteo, encontrándose de frente con aquel hombre que conoció en la lavandería unos días atrás.

—Oh, ¡cielos!, eres el tipo de la lavandería —dijo Johnny señalando a Jack, quien asintió con la cabeza.  
—No esperaba volver a verlo —comentó el moreno con una sincera sonrisa  
—Vengo a…  
—¡Johnny! —exclamó una niña pelirroja abrazando las piernas del rubio; Jack, los observaba atentamente, en silencio. Era difícil creer que un hombre tan joven como él pudiese tener una hija de esa edad, aunque, siendo tan apuesto…  
—Johnny, no sabía que conocías al profesor Jack —ambos se sobresaltaron, tan concentrados como estaban pensando en las razones por las que el otro pudiese encontrarse en un lugar así.  
—¿Eres maestro? —preguntó Johnny señalando a Jack quien asintió con la cabeza.  
—Maestro suplente en realidad —dijo un tanto incómodo —. Lo felicito, Johnny-san, tiene una hija muy hábil en los deportes.  
Susy se sonrojó, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, mientras Bravo decía cosas incomprensibles a causa de la rapidez con la que hablaba.

—Somos vecinos —habló la niña.  
—Cierto —apoyó Johnny —. Mi mamá me obligó a ser su niñero, como castigo por haber roto su figura de porcelana favorita.  
Jack sonrió por el comentario; extrañamente, sintió aliviado.   
Un agradable silencio se apoderó de ambos adultos, cuyo significado no pasó desapercibido por la menor.  
—Profesor. Johnny prometió invitarme un helado luego de la escuela, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?  
—¿Yo? — cuestionó Johnny ganándose un pisotón de parte de la niña.  
—Upss, disculpa Johnny —dijo fingiendo sentirse apenada. —Entonces, ¿qué dice?, ¿acepta?  
Jack lo pensó, en verdad le gustaría ir con ellos; había algo en Bravo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, no había sentido algo así desde Aku y no estaba seguro de si debía tomar ese camino.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que sea correcto —dijo haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de disculpa; sabía que en occidente no era necesaria tantas cortesías, pero él era un japonés, inculcado dentro de las costumbres de su nación y no podía evitarlo.  
—Por favor, profesor —insistió Susy. —A Johnny le hace falta un amigo.  
Jack observó a Bravo, quien parecía distraído observando su reflejo en el espejo y alabándose a sí mismo como para poner atención a la plática.  
—Tal vez en otra ocasión.

 

…

 

Resultó que esa ocasión, fue el sábado de esa misma semana. Jack había ya terminado de impartir sus clases en el dojo; decidió ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.   
Recorría los pasillos del centro comercial, observando algunos aparadores; no gustaba ir de compras a lugares concurridos, pero era el lugar más cercano.  
Ya casi era la hora de la cena y no tenía deseos de cocinar, tal vez, por esa ocasión, comería una hamburguesa o algún otro platillo de comida rápida. Cargando sus bolsas, se dirigió a paso lento a la zona de comida; le llamó la atención un grupo considerable de mujeres reunidas, al principio creyó que era por alguna barata, pero cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta que golpeaban un bulto negro y amarillo, pero no cualquiera, era Johnny, el vecino de una de sus estudiantes.

—Disculpen señoritas —habló lo más educado que pudo, pero no se percató que su voz, resultaba demasiado sensual y masculina para ser ignorada por las féminas.   
—¿Sí? —de un momento a otro, aquel mar de estrógeno había pasado de furiosas leonas sedientas de sangre, a delicadas damiselas.  
—Disculpen la intromisión, pero, ¿podrían dejar a mi amigo?, por favor —pidió haciendo una profunda reverencia, arrancando más de un suspiro.  
—Claro guapo, pero solo si aceptas tomarte un café conmigo —dijo una mujer pelirroja.  
—Y conmigo —de un momento a otro, Jack se vio rodeado por el grupo de féminas que no paraban de pedirle citas, darle sus números o pedirle el suyo. Valiéndose de todos sus modales, logró deshacerse de las damas que se alejaron, aunque no decepcionadas, pues una de ellas había reconocido a Jack como el sensei de un dojo al que su hermano menor asistía.

Al siguiente día, el dojo de Jack, se vería repleto de mujeres ansiosas por “aprender” artes marciales. El asiático se acercó a Johnny, quien aparentemente se había desmayado minutos atrás, pero ya se recuperaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Johnny-san? —el rubio levantó la mirada; Jack estaba arrodillado en el suelo, a su altura, había posado una mano en su hombro y lucía preocupado. Cohibido por alguna razón que desconocía, Bravo se levantó de golpe, tratando de fingir que nada malo le sucedía, sin embargo, el movimiento provocó que sus gafas se separaran de su rostro, terminando en el suelo, rotas por la mitad; aparentemente, las mujeres las habían estropeado.  
Desde su posición, Jack fue testigo de algo maravilloso. Unos hermosos ojos miel le conservaban con un brillo de sorpresa y confusión, pero la visión duró poco tiempo; las manos de su dueño.  
—¡No me mires! —exclamó Johnny. —No puedo dejar que me vean sin ser todo un galán.  
—Creo que Johnny-san se ve muy guapo sin las gafas —Jack se arrepintió inmediatamente por lo que había dicho en el momento que vio el sonrojo del rubio, pero ya era tarde para arreglarlo. —¡Lo siento! Creo que he dicho algo inapropiado. Aún no me habituó bien al idioma —era una enorme mentira, considerando sus años de escuela en el internado de Inglaterra; suspiró aliviado al notar la expresión de Bravo, tal vez si se pudo salvar.

…

 

¿Cómo habían terminado comiendo juntos?, era algo que Jack no entendía, pero lo agradecía; Johnny era una persona muy enérgica, positiva, que no se daba por vencido sin importar cuántas veces las mujeres lo rechazaban (siempre con violencia).   
Luego del vergonzoso encuentro, le había acompañado a comprar un nuevo par de gafas, en dónde Johnny intentó conquistar a la vendedora que lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por la rápida reacción de Jack.

—Entonces… —dijo Johnny sacándole de sus pensamientos. El rubio hacía ruido al comer, pero realmente eso no le molestaba al asiático; de acuerdo a su cultura, era signo de estar disfrutando sus alimentos. —¿Te llamas Jack? —el aludido negó con la cabeza.  
—Un viejo amigo de la infancia me llama así y creí conveniente usarlo estando en este país.  
—¿Y cómo te llamas realmente? —no era usual que Johnny pusiera atención a otra cosa que no fuese él mismo, pero “Jack” tenía algo que le atrapaba y le hacía querer conocer más de su persona.

El asiático sonrió, se levantó para hacer la reverencia apropiada para presentarse.

—Es un placer conocerle, Johnny-san. Mi nombre es Joshihiro Ryuji; puede llamarme simplemente Ryuji, no es necesario que use mi apellido.  
Johnny trato de pronunciar el nombre de su nuevo amigo, pero le resultaba un poco complicado.  
—Creo que seguiré llamándote Jack —el aludido asintió con la cabeza, no le molestaba.  
—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a conquistar unas pollitas? —Jack parpadeo confundido. —Con tu aspecto exótico y mi físico, las nenas caerán rendidas a nuestros pies.

Continuará…

 

…

 

Fic dedicado a Tamara, que me pidió escribir sobre esta pareja.


	2. Capítulo 2.- Confusos sentimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Jonny Bravo y Samurái Jack no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Van Partible y Genndy Tartakovsky y emitida por Cartoon Networt. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, entre otras cosas.

 

Resumen: Jack, quien había observado desde su lugar, las acciones del rubio; se apresuró a ir en su ayuda, por suerte, no requirió hacer uso de la fuerza, fue suficiente hablar con ellas, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría le dio su número telefónico, quizás se debía al hecho de estar casi desnudo.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Espada y peinado

 

—

 

Capítulo 2.- Confusos sentimientos

 

Johnny y Jack llevaban ya un par de meses de haber iniciado su amistad; ambos solían pasar el tiempo libre en el centro comercial, el parque o simplemente caminando. Muchas de sus salidas terminaban con Bravo golpeado por una o más mujeres que el blondo intentaba conquistar.   
Jack disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Johnny, era una persona interesante, en cierto grado parecido a su buen amigo William McCain, con quien compartió parte de su infancia y a quien le debía, de cierta manera, el sobrenombre de Jack. 

El joven asiático se preparaba para iniciar una nueva clase en su dojo; desde el incidente en el centro comercial, su escuela se había visto llena de nuevos estudiantes (mujeres en su mayoría), ansiosos de aprender el ancestral arte del Aikido, tal era su popularidad, que había tenido que dejar su trabajo como suplente, nada realmente serio, pues a esas alturas, la maestra de educación física había regresado luego de concluir su licencia de maternidad.

Las clases transcurrieron con relativa calma (salvo por coqueteos descarados o disfrazados). Al final del día; Jack cerró su dojo y se preparó para regresar a casa, que se encontraba unas calles más abajo; no se había cambiado sus ropas de instructor, se sentía cómodo con ellas. Se detuvo en la entrada de su edificio, había una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabache y enfundada en un precioso kimomo negro y rojo. Jack suspiró con desgrano, seguro que era una de las mujeres a las que su padre insistía en presentarle con el fin de que se casara.

—Konbawa, Ryuji-kun —Jack parpadeo un par de veces; esa voz aguda no era de ninguna mujer, pero la conocía.  
—¿Aku? —la “dama” sonrió de medio lado. Dio una vuelta sobre su eje, desplegando todos sus encantos femeninos.  
—¿Qué te parece?, ¿me veo como una auténtica mujer? —cuestionó con voz masculina. Jack afirmó con la cabeza.  
—¿Eres un okama? —Aku asintió. —¿Qué haces en América?  
—Hubo un concurso en New Yord. Gané por supuesto y ya que tenía unos días libres, decidí venir a visitarte.

Jack no sabía cómo actuar ante esto; siempre que Aku aparecía, él terminaba metido en serios problemas.

—Vamos Ryu-chan, se bueno y lleva mi equipaje —dijo señalando un par de maletas bastante voluminosas. Jack suspiró pesadamente; no quería ni pensar en la verdadera razón por la que Aku lo visitaba, estaba seguro que no sería bueno para su salud mental.

 

……

Johnny bajó a desayunar como cada mañana, su madre se encontraba en la cocina. Tarareaba una pequeña melodía mientras servía una generosa porción de huevos y tocino que su hijo devoró en pocos segundos.

—Debo irme mamá, no me esperes para cenar.  
—Para tu carro, Johnny —dijo la mujer, evitando que su hijo se fuera —. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Has estado saliendo casi todos los días y ya rara la vez cenas conmigo; cualquiera creería que ya tienes novia —Bunny sonrió al notar el enorme sonrojo en el joven. —¡Oh, Johnny! ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿es linda?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿Cuándo la conoceré? Y yo que pensé que no salías ni en Kermes.  
—¡No mamá! —gritó avergonzado, tan rojo como un tomate —¡No tengo novia! Sólo voy a salir con Carl y luego pasaré con Pops por su concurso de chile.

Bunny se mostró desilusionada, a ese paso jamás tendría nietos; pero siendo ella tan joven y hermosa, seguro la confundirían con la hermana mayor.  
—Ya me voy mamá —dijo Johnny.  
—Está bien cariño, pero no olvides llevarte un suéter.

Johnny y no la escuchó, había salido corriendo antes de volver a ser avergonzado. Carl y él fueron al parque; el joven genio quería probar su avión a control remoto y engañó al rubio asegurándole que dichos objetos atraían a las mujeres.

 

…

 

Carl estaba contento de poder salir con Johnny; no le había visto mucho en esos meses, gracias a que el nuevo amigo del rubio lo mantenía acaparado, y no, él definitivamente no estaba celoso, sólo le preocupaba que clase de personas pudiera estar frecuentando Bravo.  
Por suerte, ese día no había muchas mujeres en el parque «fue buena idea enviar mensajes cadena informando sobre la presencia de Johnny en dicho lugar». Carl sonrió triunfante al escuchar a su amigo de la infancia quejarse por no encontrar a una sola mamacita, para conquistar.

—Quizás estén por ahí —dijo el castaño quitándole importancia al asunto. La felicidad le duró poco, pues, a lo lejos, una despampanante mujer de cuero pegado que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo (salvo de los codos para abajo y el cuello), se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol; sus largos cabellos lacios le llegaban hasta la cintura. El lápiz labial carmesí y el delicado maquillaje resaltaban sus rasgos orientales.

—Oh, ¡cielos! Carl, ¿ves esa nena? —habló Johnny emocionado. —Debe estar esperando a éste muñeco —se acomodó el cabello y se refrescó el aliento; pero ni bien había terminado cuando vio a Jack enfundado en un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados; al verlo, la mujer se prendó a su brazo, sonriendo «a los ojos de Johnny», como una tonta enamorada.

—Vaya, realmente son hermosos —comentó Carl. Bravo observó a Jack hablando con esa mujer; se veía tan… guapo. —¿Ese no es el maestro de Aikido? Mi mamá toma clases con él, vaya, cuando se entere que tiene una novia, se desilusionará…

Johnny no responde, observa a Jack alejarse con esa mujer; algo está roto y no sabe qué es. Da media vuelta, tomando la dirección contraria, necesita escapar de aquella imagen que no comprende por qué le hiere tanto.  
Llega a su casa y sube a su habitación para encerrase ahí, por suerte su madre no está, es un consuelo, no quiere ver a nadie.

 

….

 

Había pasado una semana sin que supiera nada de Jack; Bravo había entrado en una extraña depresión que tenía preocupado a sus conocidos: no miraba a las mujeres ni aunque éstas se pararan frente a él; pasaba largas horas observando a la nada, como si hubiese perdido la razón de vivir.  
Era domingo en la mañana cuando recibió un mensaje de Jack, citándolo en el lugar de siempre.   
Fue increíble como algo tan insignificante había logrado cambiar el humor de Johnny, pero lo hizo; Bravo se había bañado y arreglado en tiempo record, devorando todo el cereal que encontró.

Jack aguardaba a su amigo en la fuente del centro comercial; había sido una semana complicada gracias a Aku que acaparaba todo su tiempo libre y en ocasiones sus clases, aunque esto último había sido beneficioso, pues sus discípulos pudieron verlos combatir y es que, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, su amigo era digno miembro de la casa Akuma…

—¡Jack! —la voz de Johnny lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió a modo de saludo. —Siento llegar tarde.  
—No te preocupes; acabo de llegar —algo raro tenía Johnny; había tristeza en sus ojos, podía verlo «sentirlo», aun con los lentes de sol. —Te pido disculpas —Bravo levantó una ceja, confundido. —No te avisé que no podría verte durante la semana.  
—No hay problema viejo; supongo que tuviste algo interesante que hacer.

Johnny había usado un extraño tono para hablar, por eso Jack decidió ignorarlo «tal vez era su imaginación». El asiático negó con la cabeza.

—Un amigo de Japón llegó de improviso —Johnny asintió. “Amigo”, claro, un amigo con curvas y rostro de mujer.  
—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Jack lo meditó, había pensado que podrían pasar el día en el centro comercial, comer algo y ver una película, sin embargo, la apatía de Johnny lo desalentaba, tal vez, era momento de hacer algo distinto.

—¿Te apetece ir a mi casa? —la propuesta era inesperada, aun así Johnny aceptó de inmediato, ansioso y curioso a partes iguales por conocer el hogar de su amigo.

 

…

 

Jack vivía en un edificio de apartamentos a un par de calles de su dojo. Su piso no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para una persona. La decoración, una mezcla perfecta entre lo oriental y occidental. Johnny observó con interés las espadas y la extraña armadura que Johnny había visto en películas de samuráis.

—Le perteneció a mis ancestros —dijo Jack.  
—Es fabulosa, ¿crees que alguno de ellos peleó con ninjas asesinos? —Jack se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera intentar corregir lo que seguramente pensaba su amigo. 

Pronto, la atención de Johnny fue captada por algunas fotografías que había sobre un mueble; en una aparecía Jack con la mujer que había visto en el parque; era un retrato reciente, tomado el día que los había visto juntos.  
John y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, trató de ignorarlo, pero le resultaba difícil; se veían tan bien juntos. 

—Es Aku —dijo Jack —, su familia y la mía han sido aliadas por dos generaciones. Fuimos juntos a la universidad.

Johnny asintió, observó otra foto como un intento de olvidar el desagradable sabor de boca que le producía ver a su amigo con esa mujer (aunque no comprendía la razón). Observó el retrato de un pelirrojo de 13 años, junto a un Jack de la misma edad, que, al lado del primero, se veía mucho más pequeño y frágil, ¿Cuánto es que medía?, ¿casi dos metros?...

—Es William, fuimos compañeros de habitación durante mi estancia en el internado de Londres. 

Johnny miró a Jack, luego a la foto, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces; tomó al asiático por los hombros, agitándolo sin cuidado.

—¡Oh, viejo!, ¡tienes que decirme cómo lo conseguiste! —dijo sacudiéndolo cada vez más fuerte.  
—¡Johnny! —exclamó Jack, separándose de su amigo valiéndose de sus habilidades en las artes marciales.  
—Lo siento viejo, pero tienes que decirme como lo lograste.  
—¿Lograr qué?  
—¡Entrar a Hogwarts! —Jack lo miró confundido. —¿Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería?, ¿Harry Potter?

Jack parpadeó confundido por un momento hasta comprender de lo que hablaba Bravo, hasta que comprendió: Harry Potter, la saga de libros y películas que tanto le gustaba a sus compañeras de internado e incluso a Aku que hasta tenía una colección autografiada por la autora y los actores, aunque él nunca leyó o vio algo de ese universo; el género fantástico no era de su agrado.

—Siento decepcionarte, Johnny, pero fui a un internado común y corriente.  
—Eso es lo que un mago le diría a un muggle —Jack sonrió.  
—La verdad es que ni siquiera he visto las películas o leído los libros.

Johnny lo observó como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ¿cómo alguien no había visto Harry Potter?, ¡Tenían que remediarlo pero ya!

Una maratón de todas las películas de Harry Potter fue la solución de Johnny; pasaron toda la noche viéndolas hasta que, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, apoyados uno contra otro, así los encontró Aku (quien llegó al apartamento alrededor de las 3 de la mañana), y por supuesto que no perdió oportunidad de tomar una foto a la pareja para posibles chantajes.

 

…

 

Eran pasados de las 10 a.m., cuando Jack se despertó, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el pecho de su amigo. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas; era tan acogedor, que no quería separarse de él. Era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por alguien más grande que él y descubrió, que le agradaba la sensación de sentirse rodeado, protegido.  
Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma de Johnny, dejándose envolver por la sensación.

—¡O hayo gozaimasu! —gritó Aku, sobresaltando a los dos amigos y haciendo que Johnny terminara de cara contra el piso. —¡Ups! Lo siento, no quería asustarlos —dijo sin lamentarlo realmente.

Bravo se levantó en un segundo; observó al responsable de haberlos despertado, encontrándose a un joven de larga cabellera negra y húmeda, usaba una bata blanca de seda holgada que dejaba parte de su pecho desnudo.

—Ryu-chan, mis batas de baño están sucias, así que tomé la tuya, espero no te moleste —agregó guiñándole un ojo a Jack de manera coqueta. —Por cierto, soy Aku.  
—Johnny —dijo el rubio que extrañamente se había quedado callado observando al intruso. Por alguna razón, le molestaba que usara la ropa de Jack. —Ya debo irme.  
—Oh, ¿te vas? —habló Aku, pegándose a Jack de manera juguetona —¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar con nosotros?

Johnny negó con la cabeza, se despidió rápidamente de ellos y se fue; al salir del edificio, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose lo más que podía de la imagen de Jack siendo abrazado por esa mu… un momento. Se detuvo de golpe; recordó haber visto el pecho parcialmente desnudo y plano de Aku, ¿un hombre?, ¿Jack podría ser gay? Aunque desconocía si la relación de esos dos iba más allá que una simple amistad; una extraña sensación de esperanza comenzaba a crecer dentro de su pecho, aunque, no entendía la razón de ello.

 

…

 

Aku no había dejado de mirar a Jack con una extraña sonrisa desde que Johnny se hubiera ido. El joven Ryuji sabía que su amigo se tenía algo entre manos; conociéndolo, no era nada bueno.

—Aku, no puedo acompañarte hoy, saldré con un amigo. No, no es mi novio, sólo somos amigos, a él le gustan las mujeres —dijo el Okama imitando lo que Jack le había dicho el día anterior.  
—Es cierto, somos solo amigos —aseguró Jack, sin siquiera molestarse en recordarle que él no hablaba de esa forma.  
—Claro. Nunca supe que dormías acurrucado con tus amigos, luego de pasar una noche en vela viendo películas. De hecho tú no tienes gusto por la cinematografía —comentó llevándose su taza de té a los labios. —Cuando éramos novios, siempre te negaste a ir al cine y ni hablar de desvelarte.  
Jack suspiró pesadamente, era una pérdida de tiempo negar que Aku tenía razón, después de todo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Creo que me gusta —admitió con las mejillas sonrojabas. Aku sonrió, dando una digna imitación del Grinch.  
—Eso es fantástico. Tu amigo escocés y yo, ya comenzábamos a creer que te morirías solo y patético —Jack frunció el ceño. —Creo que alguien me debe 200 billetes.  
—Apostaron sobre mí —no lo preguntaba, era bastante obvio y en realidad no le sorprendía, desde que Aku y William se conocieron, solían hacer apuestas relacionas a él.  
—Bueno, ¿Y cómo planeas conquistar a ése espécimen? Porque es obvio que él babea por ti, pero si no lo quieres, yo me lo quedo.

Jack permaneció callado, meditando las palabras de Aku, sin saber sí debía seguir su consejo o no hacer nada, al menos, así no perdería la amistad de Johnny.

 

Continuará…

 

….

 

Bueno, siento la tardanza, espero les gustara el capítulo. El siguiente será el final, pero no lo último que escribiré de esta pareja.


	3. Dúo Cupido

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Johnny Bravo y Samurái Jack no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Van Partible y Genndy Tartakovsky y emitida por Cartoon Networt.   
Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon, entre otras cosas.

 

Resumen: Jack, quien había observado desde su lugar las acciones del rubio, se apresuró a ir en su ayuda; por suerte, no requirió hacer uso de la fuerza, fue suficiente hablar con ellas. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, la mayoría le dio su número telefónico, quizás se debía al hecho de estar casi desnudo.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Espada y peinado

 

—

 

Capítulo 3.- Dúo Cupido

 

Los críticos ojos de Aku habían contemplado cada gesto de Jack, cuando éste le confesó sus sentimientos por ese hombre: Johnny Bravo. Aquello le hizo recordar el inicio de su propio romance, el Okama sabía que su amigo necesitaba de terapia de choque, él mismo había tenido que casi violarle un par de veces para que aceptara sus sentimientos.

—Ryuji puede ser muy inteligente y hábil en muchas artes, pero es un verdadero bobo cuando se trata de sentimientos —Aku infló las mejillas a modo infantil. Sabía que la culpa no era de su amigo, sino de su padre por haberlo hecho responsable de que su madre muriera, enviándolo lejos tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad, haciéndole sentir que no era un niño querido.  
Aku sabía que su amigo y exnovio tenía miedo —aunque no lo admitiera—, de perder a las personas a las que amaba, de ser dejado de lado, como resultado, había cerrado su corazón.

—Es momento que ese tonto demuestre la misma valía en su vida amorosa que en todo lo demás —el Okama se miró en el espejo, se había decidido por un vestido holgado azul cielo, se maquilló ligero. —Oh, Aku, eres realmente una hermosura, espero que no le quites el galán a tu amigo.

 

...

Dar con el paradero y la rutina de Johnny Bravo fue demasiado fácil para él, después de todo, su familia era famosa —, temida—, por la información que podían recabar. Su investigación le llevó alrededor de una semana, debía conocer la rutina de ese rubio descerebrado, ¿qué demonios le veía su amigo a ese idiota?

—Tal vez es la falta de sexo —. Dijo para él mismo. Estaba escondido detrás de un escaparate observando a Jack y Johnny, en uno de sus típicos paseos por el centro comercial.   
Aku había estado hablando con el pelirrojo idiota amigo de Jack, le había dicho lo acontecido con Ryuji y el rubio torpe —, tenía que cobrar una apuesta—, y aunque al principio pensó que era alguna clase de broma, al final, terminó por aceptar la invitación del okama para conocer al enamorado de su amigo de la infancia y por supuesto, amenazarlo con romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo, si lastimaba a Jack.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su precioso rostro al imaginar al gorila pelirrojo (como solía llamar al troglodita irlandés), moliendo a golpes al rubio neandertal, tal vez debería mover algunos hilos para poder disfrutar de dicho espectáculo.

—Pelea de bestias con esteroides —quizás hasta podría ganar algo de dinero abriendo apuestas. Tan concentrado estaba pensando en sus futuros negocios que no prestó atención a su entorno y terminó por chocar con una mujer de vestimenta demasiado pasada de moda.  
—Oh, lo siento querida, no te vi —se disculpó la dama. Aku frunció el ceño (no por ser confundido con una mujer aún vistiendo ropas de varón), ¿cómo se atrevía esa vulgar a dirigirle la palabra? A él, el heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Japón.  
—No hay problema —dijo usando su voz más dulce, como una verdadera dama tradicional japonesa —, espero que no se lastimara por mi torpeza —hizo una reverencia.  
—No te preocupes querida, fue mi culpa, estaba distraída observando a mi hijo Johnny y a su novio —dijo la mujer con tono jovial, señalando, precisamente al par que él vigilaba. Aku parpadeo repetidamente, apuntó a Jack y a su acompañante y ella asintió feliz.  
El Akuma sonrió, era afortunado, esa mujer bien podría serle de utilidad.

—No se preocupe, yo hago lo mismo —dijo sonriendo. —Akuma Aku, soy amigo del chico que acompaña a su hijo.

Ambos terminaron olvidándose de la pareja y bebiendo café. Bunny le habló de Johnny y Aku de Jack, y la relación que ambos tenían. El okama no era una persona que anduviera ventilando su vida íntima y la de su amigo, pero por ahora era necesario para sus planes, podía que hacer una excepción.

—Debemos aceptar que los dos son unos idiotas y no se darán cuenta que están enamorados, ni aunque les golpeara en la cara —bufó molesto.  
Bunny asintió con la cabeza, pero ¿qué hacer? Su hijo era un chico muy guapo, pero su nuevo amigo tenía razón. Suspiró. Esos dos se harían viejos antes de volverse pareja.

—Mi querida amiga —la llamó el asiático sonriendo de oreja a oreja —. ¿Qué te parece si les damos un empujón?  
— ¡Oh, magnífica idea! —Exclamó Bunny — ¿Qué propones? —Aku le hizo una señal para que se acercara y comenzar a susurrarle al oído para que nadie más pudiese escuchar su plan.  
— ¿Qué te parece? —dijo Aku una vez concluyó su explicación.  
—Me parece bien, ¿cuándo quieres que iniciemos?  
—Déjamelo a mí; me encargaré de la primera parte del plan.   
Bunny asintió con la cabeza; le ofreció la mano a Aku para sellar el trato.   
Operación Cupido, estaba por iniciar.

 

Continuará…

…

 

Nota de la autora: Ya sé, me tardé una eternidad, y mi excusa es… En verdad no tengo excusa (bueno sí), disculpen la demora y nos vemos en la siguiente (espero). Bye, bye.


End file.
